Un problema, un policía
by Briel Black
Summary: Tal vez ninguno de ellos quiso terminar en el oficio, pero gracias a éste han sido unidos y ahora será algo imposible separarlos.
1. Un problema, un policía

**Disclaimer: **Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son de mi autoría, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo I**  
**"Un problema, un policía"**

—¡Alto Konan! — Ordenó un chico peli anaranjado, de ojos peculiarmente grises con 6 circunferencias alrededor de la pupila. Tenía tres perforaciones en la nariz, dos en el labio inferior, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, y seis alrededor de cada oreja.

—¿Ya no quieres continuar o qué te pasa? — Preguntó arrogantemente una muchacha de cabello azulino y orbes de ese mismo color.

—Esto está llegando demasiado lejos—

—Pensé que si querías—

—Y si quiero pero no de esta manera. Lo mejor será terminar con esto—

—¡Pain eres idiota! ¡Largo de mi casa!—

El joven se levantó de la cama y se acomodó la vestimenta para después salir de aquella habitación color azul en la que planeaba hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde. Tomó sus llaves de la mesa y abandonó el apartamento; bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja y salió del edificio. En el frente de éste se hallaba un automóvil, al que subió y acto seguido arrancó. Minutos mas tarde llegó a una casucha alejada de la cuidad, no era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, era notorio que él no vivía ahí.

Se estacionó y bajó del automóvil, caminó hacia la puerta y dio tres golpes suaves.

—¿Qué? — Un peli azabache abrió la puerta, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta baja, poseía unos ojos extrañamente rojizos, con tres puntos negros; de piel nívea y mirada gélida, fría. —¿Qué haces aquí Pain?—

—¿Puedo pasar o me piensas dejar afuera?—

—Por mí, ahí quédate—

—¡Quítate! — Ordenó al tiempo que aventaba al azabache contra la puerta y entraba.

—Valla Pain, pensé que estarías ocupado todo el día con Konan — Habló un pelirrojo de ojos grises.

—Terminé con ella—

—¡¿Por? — Preguntaron, sorprendidos, todos los presentes.

—Por que si, no es algo que les incumba ¿Qué ocurrió mientras no estuve?—

—Vino el hermanito de Itachi — Dijo un rubio, con el cabello en una coleta alta y ojos azules.

—Ajá ¿Y qué quería?—

—Unirse a nosotros—

—Itachi ¿Qué no te odia?—

—Si, lo hace, y no sé cuál sea la razón por la que quiera eso — Respondió el aludido.

—¿Ya le preguntaron a Madara?—

—Salió de viaje y lo sabes; te dejó a ti a cargo—

—¿No existen los teléfonos?—

—¿Para qué demonios te dejaría a cargo? Fue para que nadie lo moleste—

—Ah. Acéptenlos, confiaremos en tu hermano—

—Pero no es solo Sasuke, ha estado con dos tipos y una chica ¿Aún así los aceptamos?—

—Acéptenlos, veremos que pasa—

—¿Estás seguro? Dudo que sean muy amigables — Intervino un peli plateado de ojos púrpura.

—Hidan ¿Eso qué importa? Zetsu, ve y llamalos—

—No me agrada tu tono de voz—

—¡Imbécil! ¡Ahora!—

—¿Por qué terminaste con Konan? — Cambió de tema Deidara.

—Ella quería algo más que lo que ya teníamos—

—Pero no debiste terminar con ella, eso es normal en todas las chicas—

—Me dá lo mismo—

—Pero sé que no debiste—

—¡Calla! Terminé con ella pero al menos tenía novia — El peli anaranjado salió de ahí dando por terminada la discusión.

—Tiene razón, él al menos tenía, tú eres un idiota solitario — Volvió a interrumpir Hidan.

—¡Cállate imbécil! ¡Tú tampoco te has hecho de una novia! Y eres mas grande que yo — "Punto a mi favor" Pensó el rubio.

—Solo por dos años—

—Tengo 19, son 3—

—¡Eso qué importa! Te apuesto a que puedo conseguirme una novia antes que tú—

—A si, me gustaría ver eso—

—¿Cuánto vas?—

—¡Cállense! — Habló por primera vez un moreno, con casi toda la cara cubierta, con excepción de sus ojos, que eran de color verde agua — Ustedes dos ya me tienen harto de peleas—

—Pero...—

—¡Cállate Hidan! Ambos son consientes de que en éste momento no tenemos mucho dinero, en lugar de perder el tiempo con estúpidas apuestas de niños con las que no van a ganar nada, porque no van a hacer algo de provecho que aumente nuestra situación—

—Kakuzu tiene razón- Intervino Itachi —Tampoco pueden usar a un par de chicas como propósito de apuestas-

—Tan caballeroso como siempre ¿No, Itachi-san? — Mencionó un tipo alto que recién iba llegando, de piel peculiarmente azul, y ojos blancos, con un punto negro en el centro, su pupila; tenía el cabello color marino oscuro y tres marcas debajo de sus cuencas que simulaban branquias. A simple vista tenía aspecto de un tiburón.

—Calla Kisame — Ordenó el pelinegro.

—Hay tensión en el aire — Dijo mientras retrocedía un paso alejándose de Itachi.

—Lo mejor es evitar todo contacto con esos 4, no han parado de discutir desde que Pain salió —  
Interrumpió cierto pelirrojo.

—Bueno ¿De qué me perdí? — Preguntó el recién llegado, mientras se sentaba en el sillón contiguo al pelirrojo.

—Digamos que de nada importante, solo...—

—¡Kakuzu, no eres mi padre, yo puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana! — Gritó un peli plateado que era arrastrado de la camiseta por Kakuzu.

—Cállate si no quieres que te asesine — Dio por terminado aquel momento lanzando al patio a Hidan —Eso era todo, algún día me obligará a venderlo por internet—

—Sabes que no lo harás, es tu amigo y hacen un buen equipo — Dijo Kisame.

—¡Cállate! Él no es mi amigo, pero si hacemos un buen equipo —

—¡Ves!—

—Madara acaba de llamar. Me dio especificaciones sobre un trabajo para cada equipo — Habló Pain que venía entrando con el celular en la mano.

—¡Demonios! Él tiene vacaciones ¿Por qué nosotros no? — Preguntó efusivamente el de ojos azules.

—Pregúntale a Madara—

—¿Y qué es? — Interrumpió el Azabache.

—Eso es lo de menos; cuídense, en el periódico y la televisión nos mencionan demasiado, que no los valla a agarrar un policía—

—¡Bah! Ningún policía me atrapará a mí — Interrumpió de nuevo el rubio, lo que provocó demasiado enojo en Pain por lo que decidió ignorarlo y proceder.

—Itachi y Kisame va a entregarle un paquete a... — Le explicó su respectivo trabajo a cada equipo, y cada quién fue a cumplir lo que se les había encomendado, claro, sin dejar atrás algunos reclamos por parte de Hidan que se quejaba de haberse perdido algo importante por estar en el patio, y algunos otros de Deidara que no estaba conforme de que lo ignoraran y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de trabajar. 

-O-0-o-0-O-

—¡Vámonos ya! — Gritó una rubia de 4 coletas y ojos aguamarina que recién se había subido a una gran camioneta color gris, la cuál ya había encendido, estaba lista parta arrancar e irse de un lugar en el que no le agradaba mucho permanecer durante mucho tiempo.

—Espera Temari, Hinata se ha caído— Exclamó otra rubia, de ojos color cielo y cabello atado en una coleta alta mientras corría hacía el lugar del que acababa de llegar, regresando para ayudar a su amiga.

—Esa Hinata — se dijo a si misma —¡Vámonos ya! ¡Sakura, Tenten! ¡Al auto!—

—Pero, Hinata e Ino están...- Habló una chica de ojos jadé y cabello de un llamativo y extraño color rosa.

—Ahora suben ellas, adelántense ustedes dos — Mencionó Temari , ambas chicas subieron a la camioneta, ésta tenía tres filas de asientos para dos personas, Tenten subió en la segunda fila en el asiento del lado derecho, ella era una chica de ojos color chocolate y cabello castaño, era caracterizada por un par de chonguitos que yacían a ambos lados de su cabeza y Sakura subió en la última fila de asientos, justo en medio.

—Listo — Habló la chica de ojos cielo para después subirse al lado de Temari.

—Lo... lo siento, me tropecé — Se disculpó una chica de cabello azulino y ojos peculiarmente aperlados, para después entrar al automóvil justo al lado de Tenten, ninguna de las 5 personalidades que se hallaban en la camioneta se tomó la molestia de colocarse el cinturón. Temari arrancó la camioneta y salieron a toda velocidad de ahí.

—Hinata no vuelvas a tropezarte cuando estemos haciendo esto... o algo parecido — Pidió Temari sin despegar los ojos del frente.

—Lo siento — Se disculpó de nuevo la chica.

—Bueno no importa — En ese momento comenzó a sonar la sirena de una patrulla detrás de ellas que, evidentemente, las seguía — ¡Diablos!—

—Creo que si importó—

—Es la quinta vez en éste mes, no será fácil librarla — Habló la rubia de una coleta.

—No, sé que hacer, ustedes ya conocen el plan — Dijo Temari.

—Si no nos zafamos de esta, estaremos en un gran lío — Comento la peli rosa, mirando periódicamente hacía atrás, calculando con la vista la distancia entre ambos transportes.

—En esa calle, ya saben que hacer—

—Claro que si — Comentó la chica de ojos achocolatados. La camioneta aceleró. En la patrulla habían tres policías, el que iba conduciendo intentó seguirle el paso a las chicas, pero la camioneta avanzaba demasiado rápido, los policías pudieron divisar el como a quiénes seguían, daban una vuelta en la calle mas próxima, aceleró un poco más para llegar pronto, pero al girar, no logró ver a la camioneta, solo unos cuantos autos estacionados a los costados de la calle, pero de ellas no había un solo rastro. Resignados, los policías no tuvieron más opción que irse.

—¿Ven? Les dije que era sencillo — Dijo la rubia al momento que levantaba su cabeza, seguida de las otras cuatro.

—Tuvimos suerte de poderla librar — Exclamó ésta vez la peli azul.

—¡Bah! Fue fácil—

—No te confíes Temari-chan—

—¿Tendremos qué volver a cambiar de transporte? — Intervino de mala gana la rubia que estaba de copiloto.

—Si, eso supongo — Respondió secamente la castaña.

—Bueno, bueno ¿Cuánto sacaron? — Una interrupción más, ahora fue cortesía de la otra rubia, que hizo un ademán con la mano derecha, ya que la otra la mantenía en el volante; seguía aún sin despegar los ojos del frente.

—Aún no lo contamos, pero rebasa lo normal — Explicó la rubia de ojos azules con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, satisfecha por un trabajo bien realizado.

—¡Bien! Llegando haremos ese trabajo.


	2. Nuestra vida como ladronas

**Disclaimer: **Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son de mi autoría, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo II**

**"Nuestra vida como ladronas"**

—Listo, llegamos ¡Abajo! Tengo que hablar por teléfono — Habló una rubia de ojos agua mientras bajaba de aquella camioneta color gris y sacaba su celular de una de las bolsas de su chamarra de piel.

—¿Y eso? ¿A quién? — Preguntó de manera insinuante la chica peli rosa bajándose de la camioneta. — A Shikamaru-kun?—

—Claro que no, a ese idiota no lo llamaría ni en broma. A Kisame—

—¿Quién es Kisame? — La peli rosa mantenía el mismo tono de voz con el que pronunció anteriores palabras, esto no le agradaba mucho a la rubia pero sabía a lo que su amiga podía llegar enojada.

—Un amigo, estoy segura de que él nos puede conseguir un auto — La rubia decidió no seguir su juego por las consecuencias que esto podía traer.

—¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?—

—Porque él tiene contactos, nos cambiará esta camioneta por otra cosa igual o en mejor estado, todo con tal de librar a los malditos policías—

—¡Dios! Esos imbéciles son mas molestos que nada — Exclamó la chica de ojos chocolate mientras entraba en el edificio seguida de sus amigas y compañeras.

—Tenten te hemos dicho que dejes de hablar así — La reprendió Hinata.

—Si, mamá—

—Dejen de jugar, vallamos adentro — Interrumpió Temari.

—¿No tenías que hacer una llamada? — El tono insinuante de la oji jade volvió a su voz al pronunciar estas palabras por lo que a la rubia se le marcó una vena palpitante en la frente, pero dio media vuelta disimulando perfectamente su mal humor.

—Si, adelántense — Pronunció saliendo del edificio sin encarar a las otras cuatro chicas. Todas con excepción de ésta subieron al ascensor. La rubia abrió su celular y marcó el número.  
_  
—¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla? — Se escuchó al otro lado de la linea.  
_  
—¿Kisame? — Preguntó la rubia.

_—¿Temari?—_

—Si, yo—

_—Cuánto tiempo sin hablar contigo ¿Cómo as estado? La última vez que te vi estabas huyendo de la policía con otras dos chicas—_

—Si, lo recuerdo, pero no me pude parar a saludarte, tú sabes, evadir a los policías era lo importante—  
_  
—Tienes razón ¿Quiénes eran ellas?—_

—Tenten e Ino, he estado con ellas últimamente, y con otras dos chicas pero ese día solo las encontré a ella dos—  
_  
—Conociéndote diría que a las otras dos no les dijiste nada ese día—  
_  
—¿Cómo haces para saber lo que pienso?—

_—Años de conocerte, pero dudo que esa sea la razón por la que llamaste ¿Qué ocurre?—  
_  
—Y sigues sin dejar de saberlo—

_—¿Qué necesitas?—  
_  
—Veras... — La chica se volteó a la pared tratando que todo lo que dijera fuera casi inaudible para quien pasara. — Un auto, una camioneta, lo que tengas o me puedas conseguir, lo más pronto posible—

_—¿Tanta impaciencia es cómo por...?—  
_  
—Hace un rato una patrulla nos perseguía...—  
_  
—¿Sigues robando bancos?—_

—Ese no es el punto. Por el retrovisor vi que el policía que estaba de copiloto apunto algo, estoy segura de que copió las placas de la camioneta. Si no cambiamos de vehículo les será mas sencillo atraparnos—  
_  
—Claro, te llamaré en cuanto lo consiga, solo porque te conozco desde la secundaria, de cuando eras una nerd de las matemáticas—  
_  
—No me vuelvas a llamar así—  
_  
—Era un chiste, claro que te consigo el auto—_

—Por eso te quiero amigo. Gracias — Temari colgó el teléfono y entró al edificio. Dio unos cuantos pasos y llamó el elevador. Subió y pasados unos instantes se encontraba en el 5 piso, caminó tres apartamentos a la derecha una vez salió del elevador, sacó de su chaqueta las llaves de la camioneta y tocó de manera insistente la puerta.

—¿Si? — Se escuchó una voz suave al otro lado de la puerta.

—Abre Hinata—

—Tardaste mucho — Reclamó la rubia de ojos celestes una vez abierta la puerta.

—¿Nos coneguirá el aúto? — Interrumpió la castaña.

—Si, dijo que... — Su celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar. Respondió — ¿Si?—  
_  
—¿Temari? Soy yo, Kisame—_

—Hola ¿Qué pasa?—

_—Ya tengo tu vehiculo—_

—¿Tan rápido? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?—  
_  
—¿Recuerdas a Itachi?—_

—¿Itachi? No—

_—Bueno, da igual, es mi compañero de equipo. Dice que su hermano les puede conseguir algo, nos debe un favor, entonces podemos obligarlo a que lo haga.—  
_  
—Pensé que lo odiaba—

_—Y yo pensé que no recordabas a Itachi—  
_  
—¡Bah! Sigue—  
_  
—¿Lo quieres?—_

—Claro que si—  
_  
—Te espero aquí en media hora— _

Temari colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en la bolsa de su chamarra justo en donde estaba inicialmente.

—¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó la peli azul.

—Nos verá en media hora—

—¿Para qué y quién?— Interrumpió la chica de ojos jade.

—Kisame. Ya nos consiguió el auto...— La rubia notó una peculiar mirada en la oji jade, estaba sorprendida y tenía los ojos abiertos como dos platos, su mirada estaba perdida en la pared contigua — ¿Sakura? — No obtuvo respuesta de la peli rosa — ¿Sakura? — Aún sin respuesta — ¡Sakura! — Le gritó a su amiga a fin de que reaccionara de su trance.

—¿Qué, qué ocurre?—

—Eso tengo que preguntarlo yo ¿Por qué te pusiste así?—

—Ah, eso. Ahora que hablaste con Kisame... ¿Mencionaste a "Itachi"?—

—Si, no lo conozco pero las pocas veces que hablamos Kisame y yo, lo menciona mucho ¿Por...?—

—Itachi es el hermano de mi ex-novio y también la razón por la que terminé con él—

—¿Enserio? — Preguntaron todas las presentes viendo con ojos de sorpresa a la peli rosa.

—Si, yo conocí a Sasuke y en la primaria y desde el principio me enamoré de él, en la secundaria me pidió que fuera su novia; abandoné la escuela en segundo por situaciones económicas y lo saben, pero lo seguí viendo él iba a mi casa seguido y yo iba a la suya. Un día lo fui a ver pero no estaba en su casa, Itachi abrió y me invitó a pasar para que mi visita no fuera en vano, hablamos y terminé por engañar a Sasuke con su hermano — Explicó la oji jade con una mirada repleta de nostalgia y al mismo tiempo de vergüenza.

—Después de todo resultó que no eres tan inocente — Intervino la rubia de ojos celestes.

—Pensé que eres la menos mala de las cinco — Habló Tenten.

—No, ese lugar ya lo ocupo Hinata—

—¡Ino-chan! — Reclamó la de ojos perla.

—¿O me lo vas a negar?—

—Valla que tarde es— interrumpió Temari. —Hay que ir a ver a Kisame ¡Vamos!—

—Vale, vale — Dijeron de mala gana todas, incluida la 'inocente' Hinata.

Bajaron del edificio, y subieron a la camioneta, deteniéndose en cada esquina para asegurar que ninguna patrulla estuviera cerca. Después de treinta minutos de recorrido llegaron a una casucha algo alejada de la cuidad. Temari apagó su transporte harta del largo viaje por lo que fue la primera en bajar de éste; seguida de Ino que, cabe mencionar, azotó la puerta con una fuerza indescriptible. Bajaron Hinta, Tenten y Sakura al mismo tiempo, tras cerrar la puerta se reunieron con sus dos compañeras. La rubia de ojos agua tocó la puerta, de manera insistente, como acostumbraba hacerlo.

—Veo que nunca dejarás esa manía tuya de dar veinte golpes en la puerta... Temari—

—Hola Kisame. — Respondió la aludida.

—¿Quieren pasar? El hermano de Itachi aún no ha llegado con tu automóvil—

—¡¿Quién? — La peli rosa se tragó el chicle que casualmente estaba masticando por la impresión causada. — ¡¿Se están refiriendo a Sasuke?—

—Entonces tu eres Sakura. Y si, hablamos de él—

—¡Temari. Tú no dijiste que Sasuke estaría aquí! — Sakura estaba desesperada, asustada, nerviosa, sentía todo ¿Qué le diría a Sasuke cuando la viera ahí? ¿Qué diría él?; cuando estaba a punto de irse fue detenida por Tenten.

—Sakura por favor, no sabes que te va a decir, igual y ya no se acuerda de ti.—

—Bueno. me quedo. — Masculló la oji jade de muy mala gana cruzandose de brazos.

—¿Quieren pasar? — Intervino de nueva cuenta Kisame.

—Supongo — Dijo Temari entrando a la casucha y observando a todos los presentes — ¿Ellos son...? — Las otras cuatro chicas entraron seguidas por Kisame, quien cerró la puerta.

—¿No te los había mencionado? — Preguntó el de piel azul.

—No — contestó de manera bastante concreta y fria Temari.

—Bien, los presentare. Chicos; ellas son Temari, creo que ella es Ino y me parece ser que ella es Tenten — Kisame señaló a cada una al mencionar su nombre, para desgracia de ellas, solo acertó con el nombre de la rubia que anteriormente conocía.

—Kisame. Es al revés, ella es Tenten y ella es Ino — Temari señaló a cada una para hacer evidente aquella equivocación. — Y como supongo que a ellas tampoco las conoces yo diré quienes son. Hinata y Sakura—

—Y ahora ellos. Él es Itachi, aunque creo que algunas de ustedes ya lo conocían — Kisame miró acusadoramente a Sakura, ya que sabía lo que ella había hecho con su compañero, esto sólo provocó que un leve color carmesí coloreara las mejillas de la peli rosa. Itachi, en cambio, estaba tranquilo, solo miró a Sakura para después voltear a otro lado, como si todo aquello hubiera sido mandado al olvido — él es Deidara — El rubio hizo un gesto, movió un poco la mano para después mirar detenida y descaradamente a las cinco chicas, a tres de ellas les molestó esta acción, a otra, extrañamente no le afectó, pero a una en especifo la sonrojó violentamente. — él es Sasori, ellos son Kakuzu, Hidan, y el rarito de ahí es Zetsu; y por lo que veo, el que viene llegando es Pain.


	3. Tormenta

**Disclaimer: **Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son de mi autoría, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo III**  
**"Tormenta"**

—Él es Sasori, ellos son Kakuzu, Hidan, el rarito de ahí es Zetsu; y por lo que veo, el que viene llegando es Pain. — Espetó el chico de piel azul.

—Hola. — Sentenció secamente Sasori, seguido por Kakuzu y Zetsu quienes imitaron su acción.

—Hola preciosa. — Dijo Hidan acercándose peligrosamente a la de ojos color perla, ella solo se sonrojó violentamente al borde del desmayo, estaba acostumbrada a que le ocurrieran esa clase de cosas pero su reacción siempre era la misma.

—Hidan, con ellas no vas a cumplir tu apuesta. — Ordenó Kisame mirando al aludido fríamente.

—¡Diblos! Además... no apostamos nada. — Habló Hidan regresando a su lugar.

—Muchas presentaciones Kisame ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí? — Preguntó el rubio, encendiendo el televisor, sin siquiera mirar a los presentes.

—Ellas vienen por el hermano de Itachi.—

—Odio a ese chico ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?—

—Deja los celos para otro día Deidara, vienen por un vehículo — interrumpió el pelinegro.

—Pues yo las vi llegar en una gran camioneta gris — El de ojos azules se cruzó de brazos dejando de lado el control remoto.

—¿Tú y Sasori cuántas veces no han cambiado de auto por escapar de la policía?—

—¡Ah!. Conque compartimos manera de ganar dinero.—

—Oye... am... Deidara ¿si? — Masculló Temari acercándose al rubio.

—Si te refieres a mí, si.—

—Nosotras robamos bancos, es nuestro modo de ganarnos la vida. Por palabras de Kisame sé que ustedes son traficantes, más específicamente de drogas. Venimos por un auto ya que si no cambiamos de transporte pronto, la policía nos atrapará ¿ahora está claro para ti?—

—Si, como sea — el chico volvió a lanzar una mirada a la rubia, de píes a cabeza, ésta se molesto y le dio un coscorrón. —. ¡Oye! ni siquiera me conoces y vienes a darme un coco, no me caes del todo bien—

—Tú tampoco me conoces, no puedes decir que no te caigo bien. — Temari dio media vuelta y regresó a donde anteriormente estaba.

Pain había entrado unos minutos antes y caminó hacia Deidara, lo obligó a levantarse del sofá y se sentó él. — Entonces... por un vehículo—

—Si, Pain. Sólo estamos esperando a Sasuke, él se los traerá, ya no creo que tarde. — Espetó el Uchiha.

—Yo no opino lo mismo, afuera está callendo una tormenta y bastante fuerte. Seguro tu hermano no llega hoy.—

—Pero... ¿cómo es posible? hace media hora el día estaba soleado. — Intervino Ino, acercándose a la ventana.

—Hasta que habla una de ustedes, sólo había hablado Temari. — Comentó irónicamente Kisame.

—Si no hablé fue porque nadie preguntó nada — Bufó molesta la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien. Yo quiero preguntarte algo — dijo Deidara para poder sacar un tema de conversación, con lo que el chico no contaba era que no tenía planeado decir nada, al percatarse de ello dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente. —. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? — se sentó en un sillón cerca de la puerta, un poco alejado de los otros chicos, ya que Pain lo había quitado del otro; Ino lo siguió pues ella era la interrogada.

—Valla pregunta; Yamanaka Ino — la rubia extendió la mano y le dirigió una sincera sonrisa al chico, el cual ya no sabía de que hablar y sentía que estaba haciendo el ridiculo —. ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?— Preguntó aún con esa dulce sonrisa remarcada en su rostro, para después sentarse a un lado de él.

—Me llamo Deidara, mi apellido no es de gran importancia.—

—¡Vamos! yo quiero saberlo ¡por favor!—

—No me gusta mi apellido ¿si? por eso nadie lo sabe—

—¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! — La chica insistió tanto que Deidara terminó por ceder y le susurró al oído lo que ella pedía. Al sentir el cálido aliento del rubio rebotando con el lóbulo de su oreja la chica se ruborizó notoriamente, pero al instante soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Te dije que no era un buen apellido. — Reclamó el chico mirando en dirección contraria a ella.

—No-no es cierto... e-es un... un buen apellido. — Comentó Ino tapándose la boca con la mano derecha para contener la risa, a lo que Deidara se molestó aún más; ella se seguía riendo mientras que él maldecía internamente a su padre por haberle dado ese apellido.

Un poco más allá estaban todos los demás chicos, que llevaban un buen rato observando la escena que montaban los dos rubios.

—Esos dos se están llevando muy bien ¿no creen? — habló de manera irónica Kisame.

—Para acabar de conocerse si, bastante. — respondió Temari reafirmando sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿No será que ya se conocían? — Interrogó Sakura.

—N-no creo, yo conozco a I-Ino-chan desde que somos n-niñas. — Habló Hinata haciendo aparecer el singular sonrojo en ella.

—Si, en eso tienes razón. — Respondió la de ojos jade colocándose una mano en la barbilla.

—¡Dha! Se nota que no la conocen, le gustó. — Intervino Tenten.

—¿Quién?— preguntaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Y se hacen llamar sus amigas?—

—Tenten ¿verdad?. No es algo muy obvio, el hecho de que hablen con tanta confianza no significa eso, puede serlo sin necesidad de que hablen así. — Interrumpió Itachi mostrando una pequeña y apenas perceptible sonrisa.

—S-supongo. — Respondió la chica un tanto avergonzada.

Pain estaba mirando televisión, en realidad estaba pensando mientras miraba hacía la televisión, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, por extraño que sonara algo así de él. Había terminado con su novia Konan, pero a decir verdad, nunca sintió algo muy fuerte por ella, era como una obligación el que estuvieran juntos, un compromiso; habían sido grandes amigos desde que eran niños pero él nunca quiso nada más que eso: amistad. En realidad, no se arrepentía de haber terminado con ella pero Konan había sido la única persona en su vida y no había experimentado el estar con alguien más; esperaría una próxima oportunidad para aprender eso.

—¡Oye! — le gritó Hidan pasando bruscamente una mano frente a su cara.

—No interrumpas de esa manera. — Reclamó Pain.

—¡Hmp! a mi me parece que estás en otro lado. — Masculló el peli plateado mientras apagaba el televisor.

—No es cierto—

—Claro que si. Aver, dime que programa veías—

—... Largo. — Ordenó Pain, se levantó del sillón y fue con los otros chicos, alejándose de Hidan que se sentó a mirar televisión.

—Veo que aquí se pelean bastante por ese artefacto. — Le comentó Temari a Pain.

—En realidad no.— Respondió el aludido mientras ambos observaban como Hidan y Zetsu forcejeaban por el control remoto, y un instante después llegaba Kakuzu a calmarlos, una vez con los humos más bajos les arrebataba el control diciendo algo como _'si lo quieren trendrán que pagarme'_. 


	4. El equipo de Sasuke

**Disclaimer: **Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son de mi autoría, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo IV**  
**"El equipo de Sasuke"**

Una chica con un peculiar cabello color rosa y dos piedra color jade como ojos, caminaba apresuradamente de un lado a otro y en círculos por aquella habitación, miraba al techo, al suelo, a los presentes, las paredes, todo lo que sus esmeraldas le permitían abarcar.

—¡Frente de marquesina! ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso? no me dejas ver televisión. — Reprochó una rubia de ojos celestiales moviendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda para poder fijar la vista en la pantalla.

—¡No! ¡no quiero Ino-cerda!—

—Estás bastante desesperada y no se me ocurre una razón. — Aseguró la chica cerrando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

—Tú lo dices porque no te has aburrido aquí, en cambio yo ya me cansé de espe...—

—¿Insinúas que aquí no sabemos divertirnos? — intervino cierto rubio que se encontraba sentado a un lado de Ino.

—No, para nada. — Comentó de manera sarcástica.

—En lo que esperamos a Sasuke podrías estar haciendo cualquier cosa como lo están haciendo todas las demás; pero no, quieres estar sufriendo y lamentándote por la tormenta, ve a hacer algo y déjame ver televisión, frente de marquesina. — Habló Ino recargándose en el sillón con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. — Sakura se paró frente la televisión y se cruzó de brazos mirando a ambos chicos.

Deidara se había estado divirtiendo con el espectáculo que montaban las chicas, pero el hecho de que Sakura se obstruyera entre él y su vista hacia el televisor le parecía demasiado; se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a ella — si eso es lo que te preocupa... — la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó, básicamente a rastras, donde uno de sus amigos — Kakuzu, habla con él — el rubio se retiró de ahí dejando a Sakura muy confundida.

—Hola — dijo la chica haciendo un gesto y un movimiento con la mano.

Kakuzu bajó su libro y la miró — intento leer. — Sentenció fríamente, a lo que Sakura dio media vuelta para después sentarse a un lado de la ventana y ver las abundantes gotas chorrear por el vidrio, resignadamente.

—Bueno método Dei. — Concretó Ino mientras observaba como el rubio se sentaba y fijaba su vista en la pantalla.

—¿Desde cuándo me dices Dei? — Interrogó el chico mientra volteaba a mirarla con una ceja levantada.

—Desde hoy.—

—Hoy me conociste.—

—Entonces desde hace cinco minutos. — Afirmó la chica tomando un tazón de palomitas que se encontraba en la mesa de un lado del sillón.

—Oye... ¿De dónde salieron esas palomitas? — Preguntó Deidara con desconfianza.

—De la alacena de allá — ella señaló discretamente con el dedo pulgar un mueble detrás de ellos.

—Ah — resignado, el chico tomó un puño de palomitas y se dispuso mirar televisión pacíficamente como no había podido hacerlo hasta ese momento; como siempre, la tranquilidad fue rota justo cuando comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ella. La puerta se abrió estruendosamente, provocando un sonoro chirrido por todo el lugar debido a lo mojada que estaba, dejando ver tres figuras masculinas con la ropa, la cara, y el cabello bañados en agua de lluvia.

—Creí que te habían enseñado a tocar... Sasuke — musitó Itachi observando a su hermano fríamente.

—Hmp — Masculló el aludido como entendimiento de que no le interesaba en la menor medida haberlo hecho. Sakura escondió su cara entre sus hombros, o intentó hacerlo ocultando el color rojo intenso que apareció en sus mejillas. Sasuke, por su parte, ni siquiera notó la presencia de la joven, podía ser que ya no la recordara o que no quisiera hacerlo, era demasiado orgulloso para perdonarle a alguien un engaño, una traición; peor aún en su caso, con su propio hermano, aquel que siempre había sido su rival, a quien siempre había intentado superar, era algo que el Uchiha no podía ni quería perdonar.

—¡Sasuke! ¿por qué siempre me dejas atrás de esa manera? !eso no es justo! — interrumpió el 'momento' el grito que emitió una muchacha de cabello rojizo hasta media espalda, a través de sus gafas de contorno negro se podían distinguir un par de luceros color café oscuro. Después de estar completamente dentro del lugar se agarró al Uchiha menor por el brazo.

—No. Lo que ocurre es que tú eres una lenta. — Aseguró un joven de cabello gris pálido, con un par de colmillos asomándose por su labio inferior y dos piedras brillantes de color púrpura dentro de sus cuencas.

—¡Cállate Sui-tonto! ¡Tú no puedes opinar! — gritó la chica peliroja haciendo que sus anteojos se desacomodaran, se soltó de Sasuke y caminó hacia el muchacho que acaba de hablar.

—Yo tengo voz y voto, así que opinaré — indicó el muchacho mirándola con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción bastante burlona.

—Mira tú...—

—No venimos a verlos pelear — intervino Sasuke, ordenando que se calmaran, por lo que la muchacha de lentes regresó junto a él. —. El auto está afuera.—

—¿Quieren salir a verlo? — Preguntó irónicamente Kisame dirigiéndose a las cinco chicas anteriormente llegadas, que gracias al barullo provocado por los 4 jóvenes habían acudido a ver lo que ocurría en la puerta. Todas, con excepción de Hinata miraron al chico de piel azul con una ceja levantada. —. Bueno, bueno. Era una broma.— aceptó Kisame con mirada de resignación.

—Hola Juugo, no sabía que tu estuvieras con el hermano de Itachi. — Comentó Zetsu encaminándose al aludido.

—Lo que hace uno por dinero. — Habló por primera vez un chico alto, unos treinta centímetros más que todos los demás, de cabello anaranjado con un estilo similar al de Pain y de ojos color amarillo mostaza.

—Hace años que no sabía nada de ti—

—Sí, no te veía desde la secundaria. Pero sigues siendo el mismo raro de siempre — dijo Juugo sin eliminar el aire serio de su mirada, Zetsu sólo lo miró de manera retadora, obligando al chico a decirlo de nuevo, cuando el peli anaranjado iba a decir algo para su defensa...

—¿Es tiempo de las memorias? — intervino la rubia de ojos celestes un poco cansada de tanta habladuría.

—Ya te pague, deben dejarnos ahora. — Ordenó con su típico tono frío el menor Uchiha importándole poco las anteriores palabras de la rubia.

—Eso no depende de mí, tienes que pedírselo a Pain — respondió Itachi mientras daba media vuelta y señalaba al recién mencionado, quien miraba la escena son su frívola mirada.

—Ya les había dicho que podían. — Declaró el muchacho.

Una vez dicho esto todos los presentes regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo. Pain ordenó a Hidan que les llevara toallas para que se secaran y pudieran entrar sin escurrir, después de muchos reproches el chico accedió. 

-~o~-

—Tu hermano es muy raro. — Comentó Tenten caminando en círculos alrededor de Itachi.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? — preguntó un poco desconcertado, pero sin eliminar su semblante serio el muchacho observando como la joven giraba a su alrededor.

—Ahora, ¿no crees que lo es?—

—Pues sí, algo, ¿por qué lo dices?—

—No lo sé. Me pareció que era un poco raro — La muchacha se detuvo frente a él y lo miró dejando lucir una encantadora sonrisa a los ojos del chico quien le devolvió el gesto un poco menos perceptible; una sonrisa de lado que sonrojó un poco a la joven. 

-~o~-

—Quítate Deidara — ordenó Sasori.

—No. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? — comentó el aludido sin quitar su vista del televisor.

—Porque yo lo digo—

—Deidara... — intervino la muchacha presente tocando insistentemente el hombro del muchacho.

—¿Si?—

—¿Dónde está el baño? — susurró al oído del chico con un poco de vergüenza por la pregunta que a ella le parecía estúpida. El joven señaló una puerta al fondo de la habitación y la muchacha se fue.

—Déjame el sillón. — Sentenció Sasori.

—¡No! — gritó harto de tanta insistencia — deja de molestar.

—Largo — ordenó sacando su celular — o haré pública tu foto — dicho esto le mostró la pantalla de su celular al chico, como respuesta el muchacho abrió los ojos hasta donde sus cuencas le permitían y acto seguido se levantó del sillón dejando paso al pelirrojo.

—Ino-chan. — Musitó la joven de cabello azulino asistiendo al sillón donde anteriormente estaba su amiga.

—Yo no soy Ino. — Concretó el pelirrojo mientras cambiaba el canal con el control remoto.

—¿A-a dónde f-fue? — Preguntó acompañada del color carmesí que subió a sus mejillas al instante de comenzar a cruzar palabra con el muchacho.

—Creo que al baño, no me acuerdo.—

—B-bueno, g-gracias. — Ella giró sobre sus talones y se retiró de la sala.


	5. ¿Quién va y quién no?

**Disclaimer: **Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son de mi autoría, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo V**  
**"¿Quién va?"**

El ambiente era silencioso en el lugar, pero específicamente para una peli rosa era tedioso y aburrido, estaba ya bastante harta de no poder irse de susodicho lugar pero le aburría estar ahí sin tener nada que hacer. Observaba a todos los ahí presentes con el ceño fruncido y mirada de aburrida.

Ino se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina con las piernas cruzadas y apoyada sobre sus brazos detrás de ella, a un lado estaba Deidara con una pierna sobre la mesa y la otra chocando con el suelo, conversaban tranquilamente ya que Sasori no los dejaba mirar televisión. El ya mencionado estaba sentado frente al televisor, con el control remoto el la mano izquierda cambiando insistentemente el canal.

Juugo conversaba con Zetsu frente a la puerta, recordaban sus momentos en la secundaria y muy seguido se escuchaban risas; si Zetsu se reía, Juugo fruncía el ceño y le golpeaba el hombro, exactamente lo mismo cuando a Juugo le causaba gracia.

Sasuke, Karin y Suigetsu 'conversaban' sí es que así se le podía llamar; Karin hablaba y hablaba, Sasuke escuchaba pacientemente las palabras de la joven, con los parpados cerrados y de vez en cuando asintiendo con la cabeza. Suigetsu miraba a la muchacha con aburrimiento y bostezando muy seguido, hasta que se harto y ofendió a la chica para iniciar una pelea.

Pain e Itachi se habían sentado en un sillón cercano a hablar de sus entregas pendientes y clientes perdidos, no les era de gran agrado ni muy entretenido, pero ambos sabían que de no hacer eso, tendrían que estar aburriéndose como la joven de hebras rosáceas. Tenten y Temari, también hablaban de 'negocios' con excepción de que con ellas era otro caso, se reían de sus experiencias y de las maneras tan tontas y simples con las que habían esquivado a los 'estúpidos' según sus palabras, policías.

Hinata estaba sentada en un sofá escuchando música discretamente, casi a punto de dormirse, como lo había hecho Kakuzu, ya que estar ahí sin poder hacer nada le parecía una perdida de tiempo, por lo tanto, de dinero también por lo que se fue a dormir y de esa manera no desperdiciar la noche en ello.

Hidan y Kisame discutían de quién era más guapo, hábil y deseado por las chicas, pero, como era lógico, no llegaban a un resultado que fuera satisfactorio para ambos.

Temari y Tenten terminaron por aburrirse, y por ser de las más poco calladas y reservadas del grupo de jóvenes, dieron a conocer esto.

—¡Ya me aburrí! —gritó Tenten a todo pulmón dejando caer sus rostro sobre sus manos bruscamente, excluyendo a Deidara e Ino, todos voltearon a verla.

—Yo también ya me aburrí. —concordó Sakura levantándose de su silla a un lado del ventanal.

—¿Qué propones que hagamos? —preguntó Deidara, mientras, únicamente, giraba su cara hacia la muchacha, con mirada de fastidio.

—No lo sé, cualquier cosa.—

—Podemos dormir como lo hace el avaro. —propuso de forma divertida Hidan abandonando su discusión, dejando así un Kisame enojado a causa de que lo ignoraran.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo dormí como 10 horas, entonces no tengo ni una pizca de sueño —declaró Tenten con los brazos cruzados.

—Podemos ir a bailar a un lugar que conozco —propuso Deidara.

—Me parece buena idea —secundó lo dicho la muchacha de ojos celestes.

—Me agrada. —comentaron al unisono Tenten y Temari, entusiasmadas por lo mencionado ya que la charla les comenzaba a parecer aburrida a ambas.

—¿Por qué no? Vallamos —concordó Sakura. Itachi y Pain miraron al rubio apoyándo su idea. Saori volvió la vista al rubio y cerró sus párpados levantando el rostro, tanto tiempo con el muchacho le habían hecho entender a Deidara lo que eso significaba; un simple 'si'.

—P-pero, e-está lloviéndo muy f-fuerte —intervino la joven Hyuuga con su típico sonrojo acompañándole. Tenía razón la joven ¿Cómo saldrían de ahí si el cielo se estaba callendo? Como era de esperarse, el lider del grupo de los muchachos tuvo una solución.

—En mi camioneta cabemos todos. —ofreció Pain con su semblante frío pero de muy amable modo para su manera de ser.

—B-bueno, i-iré—

—Yo no iré. —sentenció el menor Uchiha.

—Sí él no va, supongo que yo tampoco. —musitó la pelirroja.

—Qué aburridos son, yo si voy —dijo el joven de cabello blanco levantándose de su asiento.

—Kisame está dormido. —manifestó Temari observando al aludido con pena a ajena.

—¿Quén se duerme en un momento así? —dijo sorprendida la muchacha de ojos esmeralda.

—Ese rarito, supongo que él no irá.

—Yo tampoco. — sentenció Zetsu.

—Eso es algo que se puede hacer cualquier otro día, me quedaré con Sasuke y Karin. —espresó el muchacho alto.

—¡Oye! ¡Con nosotros no te quedas! Será con el rarito ese. —reclamó Karin haciendo desacomodar sus gafas al primer grito.

—¿Rarito? —preguntó indignado el ya mencionado.

—No te molestes Karin. —concretó el muchacho haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Zetsu. A causa de que no le gustaba pelear con ella le dio la razón a pesar de que no lo quisiera, una vez esfumado el enojo de la muchacha el joven murmuró un pequeño 'loca' que Karin no alcanzó a oír, por lo tanto, no hubo razón alguna para comenzar un enfrentamiento de miradas o palabras.

—Yo me apunto. —musitó Hidan con notable entusiasmo, el que intentó disimular y le dio muy malos resultados; para su desgracia, según dijo el joven, mágicamente apareció Kakuzu y reclamó.

—Tú no irás, hay que ir a cobrar. —declaró el moreno parado frente a Hidan con una frívola pero aterradora mirada.

—¿Por qué hoy? El cielo se cae. —reclamó el joven cruzando los brazos.

—No les es impedimento para ir a bailar. —manifestó sin borrar de su rostro el semblante serio que tanto atemorizaba al muchacho de hebras plateadas.

—Pero es distinto. —expresó girado el rostro en otra dirección.

—Cállate y vamos o nos pagarán hasta la próxima semana... —

—Me sé el cuento. _'Y tenemos muy ocupados esos días como para gastar el tiempo en lo que pudimos hacer antes'_— masculló enronqueciendo su voz para burlarse del muchacho.

—No tienes excusa.

—Vete a dormir y déjame en paz.

—Ya dormí lo suficiente.

—No iré contigo a cobrar. —sentenció el joven de ojos color púrpura para después girar sobre sus talones y alejarse del muchacho.

—Irás porque te lo ordeno y soy tu jefe.

—Mi jefe es Madara. —dio media vuelta mirándole desde un angulo alejado.

—Del equipo siempre lo he sido yo.

—¡Imbécil! —como respuesta el moreno se acercó al muchacho y le tomó la oreja con mirada pacífica. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con un muy fuerte agarre en el oído del muchacho. Abrió la puerta y ambas siluetas desaparecieron del lugar, importándole poco a Kakuzu la tormenta que caía sin piedad alguna sobre aquella cuidad, agitando fuertemente las copas de los árboles y obligando hasta a los insectos a refugiarse de ella. El morendo soltó a Hidan y éste, al no tener otra opción, subió al automóvil color negro en el asiento de copiloto. Kakuzu prosiguió a encender el automóvil y se fueron de ahí.

Dentro de las casa ocurría una batalla campal entre sexos opuestos.

—¡Yo no soy ninguna aburrida, idiota! —gritaba una muchacha de cabello color escarlata.

—Si lo eres —musitó un joven de hebras blanquecinas dándole la espalda a la muchacha.—. Loca.

—¿A quién estás llamando loca?

—A la loca que esta frente a mí. —expresó una vez que chica se había parado frente a él.

—¡¿Quién te dio el derecho de llamarme así?

—Yo.

—Eres un...—

—Oye tú... ¿Te quedarás? —intervino Deidara en la discusión, se encontraba en la puerta a punto de salir por completo y cerrarla. Suigetsu se encontraba tan concentrado en ofender a la muchacha que no había notado que ya la sala se encontraba casi por completo vacía.

—Voy. —el joven se encaminó con pasos rápidos a la puerta ignorando completamente a Karin.

—¡No me dejarás con la palabra en la boca, tarado! —ordeno la chica indignada.

—Si lo haré. —el joven cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a Karin con la palabra en la boca.


	6. Una falla puede ser de gran ayuda

**Disclaimer: **Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son de mi autoría, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo VI**  
**"Una falla puede ser de gran ayuda"**

Avanzaba por el sedero empedrado en la carretera que parecía no tener final. Un lugar que parecía estar en medio de la nada por el que ni siquiera un alma en pena se atrevería a vagar; tan solitario y lúgubre que era sorprendente ver pasar aquella camioneta de color blanco, alumbrando por segundos los fragmentos del camino con los faros delanteros.

Era algo imposible también imaginar que diez jóvenes yacían dentro de ella ocupándose en sus asuntos. Muchachos que planeaban pasar una velada de diversión en su próximo destino.

Dentro del vehículo había cuatro filas de asientos, ocupadas a conveniencia de la mayoría; en la primera se encontraban Pain e Itachi ambos con la vista perdida en el frente, tal parecían hipnotizados con el vaivén del limpiaparabrisas que quitaba unas cuantas gotas del vidrio.

En la fila siguiente se podía observar a Temari y Tenten, se distinguían risas entre lo que parecía ser una charla de 'negocios'. A un lado de ellas, con la vista perdida en la ventana a su lado se encontraba Sasori, ignorando todas y cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por las muchachas.

Detrás de ellas conversaban con notable entusiasmo dos rubios, Ino y Deidara, en el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse ya se habían convertido en grandes _amigos_, a tal grado de poder confiar en el otro y contarle toda su vida como lo habían hecho ya.

Y por último, en la cuarta fila, se observaban tres melenas de peculiares colores; Sakura, Hinata y Suigetsu. Sakura estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mirando la ventana a su lado, estaba ya fastidiada, aburrida y harta del viaje, pero se reservaba los comentarios. A su lado, el muchacho tenía el celular en las manos enviando un mensaje de texto, no se veía entretenido pero al igual que la muchacha de esmeraldas orbes, se guardaba sus comentarios negativos. Por último, a un lado de la ventana contraria estaba Hinata, escuchando música con los audífonos puestos.

—¡Al diablo! ¡¿Ya vamos a llegar? —preguntó de manera impaciente la joven de mirada achocolatada, cansada de los ya 20 minutos de viaje.

—Ya casi. —aseguró Itachi sin despegar los ojos del frente.

—Bien.

Y el viaje continuó, la mayoría se comenzaba a fastidiar, algunos agradecieron no padecer de claustrofobia ya que hubiera sido aún más tedioso. El cansancio se comenzaba a notar en el muchacho de cabello naranja, manejar tanto no era muy de su agrado. Pero se alivió al divisar el susodicho lugar.— Llegamos. —mencionó al momento de parar la camioneta.

El rubio, quien anteriormente había propuesto la idea de ir, abrió los ojos a más no poder al asomar su vista en la ventana.— ¡A qué la…! —pronunció al tiempo de soltar un puñetazo al sofá haciendo sobresaltar a la muchacha de celestes ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Cerrado por remodelación, disculpe las molestias. —leyó en voz alta Uchiha y giró su vista a los demás presentes. Se distinguieron reclamos de parte de todos con excepción de Hinata y Sasori.

—B-bueno, podemos hacer o-otra cosa, ¿v-verdad? —comentó la joven con pigmentos azulinos en la cabellera.

—Si, claro; podríamos si no se estuviera cayendo el cielo. —espetó Suigetsu y torció la boca en señal de molestia.

—¡Oye! No digas eso, me haces perder la esperanza. —reclamó Sakura.

—Pero es la verdad, mientras esté lloviendo no se puede hacer nada.

—Aún así, no lo digas de esa manera.

—¿Quién me lo impide? —musitó con aires de superioridad el muchacho con luceros violetas en sus cuencas, la joven de melena rosada no se iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente.

—Yo te lo estoy impidiendo, deprimes con tus palabras.

—Ahora resulta que hice sentir mal a alguien.

—No finjas, sabes que lo hiciste.

—Ahora si fingiré, te creo.

—Pues yo creo que eres un pesimista.

—No, no es cierto, tú lo eres.

—No hables cuando ni siquiera me conoces.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—¡¿Se quieren callar de una buena vez? —reclamó Temari evidentemente estresada. El par de muchachos se percató de lo que había estado ocurriendo mientras discutían; a cada argumento que aportaban para seguir, de alguna manera acercaban su rostro al del otro quedando así, con centímetros de distancia entre sus miradas. Sakura le dio la espalda a Suigetsu y sus mejillas se colorearon de un encendido color rojizo. Por su parte, el muchacho se cruzó de brazos e intentó ocultar la vergüenza con una sonrisa algo torpe, lo que planeaba, en absoluto le dio buenos resultados.

—Entonces hay que regresar. —sentenció Pain al momento de arrancar la camioneta. Más de uno reclamó de nueva cuenta, pero sus quejas en ése momento no revertían nada, por lo que sólo les quedaba resignarse.

Unos minutos después se dejó de escuchar el sonido del motor, los faros que iluminaban el camino comenzaron a parpadear y la camioneta se detuvo en seco.

—Pain, arranca la camioneta y vámonos, ¿quieres? —pidió Itachi.

—Pero… —contradijo el aludido con algo de duda en sus palabras.

—Sólo hazlo.

El muchacho de mirada grisácea giró las llaves posadas detrás del volante, en cambio, el vehículo no hizo nada en señal de respuesta. El joven giró dicho objeto una vez más pero nada ocurrió. Con la desesperación evidentemente alta giró las llaves al momento de sumir el acelerador lo más que se podía, pero nada pasó.

—¿Quién sabe de mecánica? —hubo silencio.

—Suipetsu sabe. —Aseguró la joven de rosáceas hebras con el simple afán de molestar al muchacho.

—Mi nombre es Suigetsu, no Suipetsu.

—¿Y…?

—Mira, en primera, yo si sé de mecánica y en…

—Perfecto, tú arreglas el daño y listo.

—¿Y quién dijo que quiero hacerlo?

—¡Óyeme! Tú eres el único que sabe de eso y me vale si quieres o no, vas a arreglar la camioneta, porque si no lo haces, nos vamos a quedar varados en medio de la lluvia con ninguna señal hacía algún lado. Si eso pasa me voy a enojar; y tú no me quieres ver enojada. —regañó la muchacha dejando lucir una sonrisa de superioridad.

—No me importa.

—¿Y quién no era pesimista?

—¡Cállense! ¡Lo vas a arreglas quieras o no! —interrumpió Temari, se encontraba más que cansada de las, ahora, constantes discusiones de su compañera con el muchacho de blanquecinos cabellos.

—Está bien, pero necesito que alguien más me ayude. —cedió por fin Suigetsu.

—Deidara puede. —propuso Ino levantando la mano del aludido.

—_"Valla, ese par ya se ganó la confianza del otro en tan poco tiempo, no me molestaría que llegaran a estar juntos, parecen llevarse bastante bien"_— fueron los pensamientos que se atravesaron por la mente de Tenten, Deidara ya era de su agrado, era algo bueno, ya que, entre ellas, no se podía salir con alguien que a las demás desagradara. Si Ino estaba interesada en él, era de gran ayuda la aprobación de una.

—No, yo no puedo, a él no le servirá alguien que no sabe nada de mecánica. —se excusó el joven rubio, pero, a decir verdad, no tenía siquiera un poco de ganas de salir a mojarse.

—No importa, sirves igual. —habló Suigetsu, como consecuente Deidara puso mala cara y no le quedó opción que resignarse y ayudar con el vehículo. Salió de la camioneta, para mojarse, según pensaba. Suigetsu lo siguió y cerraron la puerta quedando así solo ocho muchachos dentro.

—Deidara no suele ser así. —mencionó Sasori, un poco sorprendido por la actitud de su compañero pero serio a pesar de ello.

—¿P-por qué lo di-ces? —preguntó Hinata, en realdad, casi todos querían saber a qué se refería el pelirrojo.

—Él suele molestarse con los que lo obligan a hacer algo que no quiere. —miró a Ino, acusándola con la vista.

—¿Insinúas que yo lo obligué? —reclamó con indignación.

—Sí. —Sentenció de manera seca y cortante.

—A decir verdad, Ino, tú fuiste la que dijo _"Deidara puede"_ —citó Tenten.

—A eso se refiere Sasori, Deidara no es de los que se quedan callados y resignados en situaciones así. —indicó Uchiha.

—Eso quiere decir que… —intentó decir Sakura pero fue interrumpida por su amiga de ojos celestiales.

—¡N-nada! Nada quiere decir. —finalizó con notable vergüenza, se giró a la ventana a esperar que sus mejillas adoptaran de nuevo su tono habitual. Temari, Tenten y Sakura se burlaron en silencio de ella.

En la ventana a un lado de la muchacha de mirada verdosa tocó Suigetsu con la fuerza suficiente para sobresaltarla, la joven bufó con molestia, pero bajó el vidrio.

—Ya sé que tiene —mencinó el muchacho. Al percatarse de la mirada de los jóvenes sobre él, con evidente duda en sus rostros prosiguió.—. Solo se calentó el motor. Hay que esperar unos treinta minutos y arrancará.

—Y para eso me fui a empapar. —reclamó Deidara entrando a la camioneta para recobrar su lugar.

—Oye, no te metes así de mojado. —concretó Pain.

—Salimos a ver lo que pasaba, no nos puedes negar la entrada.

—Bien, ambos pueden subir en la última fila.

—Aquí estamos nosotras. —demandó Sakura.

—¿Podrían pasarse a la siguiente fila, por favor? —indicó Itachi mirando a ambas chicas. Sakura se percató de algo en ese momento; ella no se inmutó siquiera ante los actos o las palabras de Itachi, algo, o mejor dicho alguien comenzaba a cubrir parte de su pasado.


End file.
